


Homecoming

by antymorfina



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Attempted Murder, Attempted Sexual Assault, Clones, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Drinking, Gen, Heavy Drinking, Human Experimentation, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Murder, Music, Psychic Abilities, powers
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-17 11:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16095185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antymorfina/pseuds/antymorfina
Summary: ❝Jesteśmy patologią tego świata❞Kiedy Zimowy Żołnierz urwał się ze smyczy HYDRY, natychmiast podjęto działania, aby go znaleźć. Najwyraźniej jednak ludzie nie byli w stanie zmierzyć się z Pięścią HYDRY, ich najlepszą bronią, więc wysłano potwory.





	1. General

**Author's Note:**

> Moja pierwsza praca na tej stronie, więc jeszcze niespecjalnie ogarniam, co się dzieje i jak co działa.

**2014, lokalizacja nieznana, generał Siergej Wierenowski**

Kiedy miał piętnaście lat, ojciec opowiadał mu o Zimowym Żołnierzu. Maszynie wojennej, duchu z najmroczniejszych legend, bezmyślnej broni, której rozkazałeś kogoś zamordować, a osoba ta już była martwa. Według historii to właśnie on ukształtował wiek, to on stał za najgłośniejszymi zabójstwami w historii świata i ludzkość się go bała. Bała jak legendy, jak potwora spod łóżka. Politycy nie spali w nocy z obawy, że mogą obudzić się tylko po to, by spojrzeć w martwe oczy maszyny do zabijania, nawet zwykli ludzie nie mogli być bezpieczni. Piętnastoletni Siergej uwielbiał tą opowieść, nawet jeśli wszyscy uważali, że był zbyt stary na bajki.

Kiedy miał dwadzieścia pięć lat poznał Zimowego Żołnierza po raz pierwszy. Był rok 1989, a Siergej Wierenowski służył pod Alexandrem Piercem i wtedy właśnie poznał słynną legendę. Nie wiedział wtedy, że pierwszym słowem, jakim opisze ducha z mrocznych opowieści ojca będzie wyraz: żałosny. Bo tak to wyglądało. Wybudzony z kriogenezy Żołnierz zachowywał się jak zagubione dziecko, a oczy, które miały należeć do morderczej broni były ślepiami przerażonego szczeniaka. Siergej czuł się zawiedziony, dopóki nie wsadzili Pięści HYDRY na krzesło i nie ustawili programowania. Potem wydano rozkaz i Zimowy Żołnierz stał się tym, o czym kiedyś słyszał.

Miał lat dwadzieścia siedem, kiedy zamordowano Howarda i Marię Stark, ale wtedy już doskonale wiedział, że Zimowy Żołnierz nie jest żałosny, tylko przerażający. I morderczy, jak w legendach z czasu młodości.

Miał lat pięćdziesiąt, kiedy Zimowy Żołnierz im uciekł. Miała to być jego ostatnia akcja, zlecona przez Pierca. Chociaż nie... ostatnia w ogóle. Miał dopilnować czystki, którą zamierzali wykonać i tyle. Nie było w planach, by wrócił, nawet jeśliby wygrał z Kapitanem Ameryką. Chociaż, gdyby jednak powrócił, byłoby to miłym zaskoczeniem i może zafundowaliby mu całkiem przyjemne życie, a nie krzesło i kriogenezę. Życie jako ochroniarz, czy coś podobnego. Ale plan upadł, Pierce zginął, Steve Rogers i Nick Fury mieli się dobrze, a Zimowy Żołnierz rozpłynął się w mroku.

Był jednym z najwyżej postawionych dowódców HYDRY i to do niego należała decyzja, która wedle planów miała zmienić wiele w funkcjonowaniu świata. W 1995 rozpoczęto projekt, który sam zainicjował aby — jak wytłumaczył dowodzącym — w razie uszkodzenia Żołnierza nie zostali z niczym. Dzięki uprzejmości i wielkiej pomocy Zoli pomysł ten przeszedł do realizacji i teraz zmierzał do zakończenia. Pięćdziesięcioletni Siergiej Wierenowski stanął przed kapsułą, przypominającą nieco kriogeniczne. Ale tylko trochę, gdyż nie była ona zamrożona, a wypełniona płynami o składzie podobnym do wód płodowych. W zbiorniku unosił się ktoś, kto wyglądał jak kopia Zimowego Żołnierza. Siergiej uśmiechnął się na tą myśl.

— Ile zajmie doprowadzenie go do końca? — zapytał jednego z naukowców, których imion nawet nie chciał pamiętać. Odpowiedziała mu kobieta.

— Osiągnie pełny wzrost w ciągu pięciu miesięcy. — Spojrzała na jeden z ekranów i pokiwała w zamyśleniu głową. — Ma już fizyczne możliwości oryginału, ale aby mieć z nim szansę bez odpowiedniego treningu, powinien poczekać.

— Będzie silniejszy?

— O wiele silniejszy. Ale nie najlepszym planem będzie wysłanie go samego. — Przełknęła ślinę. — Nie jest dość... stabilny, z braku lepszego określenia, aby walczyć sam.

— Zakładam, że masz pomysł kogo mam wysłać wraz z klonem.

— Owszem. Sokowiańska wersja tego projektu osiągnęła sukces, więc... myślę, że należy obudzić ze śpiączki Margaret Robins. — Spojrzała na ekran po raz kolejny, postukała w kilka klawiszy i przeniosła wzrok na śpiącego klona Zimowego Żołnierza. Wyglądał niemalże identycznie jak oryginał, z jednym wyjątkiem. Ten miał obie ręce. Siergiej poczuł niejasną dumę na widok tej istoty. Klon miał przewyższyć oryginał i to bez metalowej ręki; symbolu Pięści HYDRY. Ale Margaret Robins... pamiętał zapisy z jej projektu, jeszcze z czasów, gdy był zaledwie młodzieńcem i faktycznie wyniki były zaskakujące. Teraz, kiedy miał porównanie z Sokovii były wręcz... porażające. Osiągnęła bez użycia Berła wyniki porównywalne z rodzeństwem Maximoff.

— Czy będzie nadawała się do walki? Słyszałem, że śpi od lat sześćdziesiątych — zauważył. Naukowiec uśmiechnęła się jednak i gdyby Siergiej nie siedział w HYDRZE od dwudziestego piątego roku życia, to zadrżałby widząc ten grymas.

— Nie proponowałabym użycia jej, gdybym nie miała pewności, że będzie walczyć. — Przytaknął, spojrzał na klona raz jeszcze i uśmiechnął się. — Gwarantuję, że tak czy inaczej sprowadzą nam oryginalnego Zimowego Żołnierza.

— W porządku. Rozpocząć przygotowania do misji. Kryptonim: Homecoming! — krzyknął i wyszedł z laboratorium. Zimowy Żołnierz mógł zerwać się ze smyczy na której tkwił przez siedemdziesiąt lat, ale nie mógł uciekać przez wieczność. Należał do HYDRY. HYDRA zaś zawsze odzyskiwała to, co należało do niej.


	2. Pathology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Przeszłość Potwora HYDRY zawsze była niejasna, ale nikt nie mógł odmówić mu wielkiej potęgi.

**1960, Nowy Jork, Margaret Robins**

Sukienka kiedyś była czerwona jak wytrawne wino, ale teraz po latach przybrała kolor czegoś między łososiowym, a różem. Była postrzępiona przy brzegach i miała krótkie rękawy i sięgała do kolan, a Margaret ją uwielbiała. Wisiała w szafie, w najgłębszej części, wyjmowana tylko do chwilowego założenia i zrobienia piruetu przed lusterkiem. Margaret wiedziała aż za dobrze, co by się stało, gdyby ktoś ją w niej zobaczył. Gdyby on ją w niej zobaczył. Nikt nie miał jej na sobie od lat czterdziestych. Odkąd Sophie O'Daniel wyszła za mąż za Roberta Robinsa, który pięścią i dotykiem wymusił na niej odstawienie tego ubrania.  
Więc wzięła ją Margaret.  
Powiesiła w szafie, niczym najgłębszy, mroczny sekret, którego nie mogła nikomu wyjawić i tak już zostało. Mama wiedziała (mama zawsze wie), ale nic nie zrobiła. Uśmiechnęła się tylko kącikiem ust, przybierając pozę zawadiaki, którym była lata temu i pokręciła lekko głową.

— To cię wpakuje w kłopoty, moja mała czarodziejko. — A gdy mówiła, w jej głosie Margaret słyszała płacz. W domu często było słychać płacz. I krzyki. Potem dołączali sąsiedzi, wrzeszczący, żeby się uciszyć i ta kakofonia przyprawiała ją o tak wielkie pragnienie wyskoczenia za okno, że z trudem to zatrzymywała. Zamiast tego koncentrowała się, kuląc w głębi szafy, zaraz obok sukienki mamy i próbowała stworzyć... coś. Zazwyczaj między jej rozłożonymi dłońmi pojawiały się kule, sześciany, albo inne dosyć nieskomplikowane kształty. Czasami nawet udawało się jej zbudować coś, co miało postać nieco przypominającą wyobrażenie. Przypominało to próby rysunku prowadzone przez Becky. Drzewa były pokręcone, ciała ludzkie wyglądały dokładnie jak rzeczy, które potrafiła stworzyć Margaret, ale jej przyjaciółka mówiła, że jeśli będzie ćwiczyć i pójdzie do wymarzonej szkoły, to stanie się artystką, jaką pragnęła być.

Margaret wierzyła w takie podejście, dlatego kryła się w szafie każdej nocy i ćwiczyła. Potem zaś niszczyła swoje dzieła. Ćwiczyła od dziesiątego roku życia, tylko po to, by teraz, mając lat prawie szesnaście w końcu udało się jej stworzyć coś, co nie było bryłą. Była to szmaciana lalka. Tylko taka... dziwna. O ile miała jakieś pojęcie o swojej mocy, to nie mogła zrobić przedmiotu, jeśli nie wiedziała jak on działa oraz nie znała składu materiału, z którego zamierzała tworzyć. Bo formowanie było proste, prawdziwą sztuką było poznanie. Dlatego zdziwiła się, kiedy na jej kolana padło najbardziej skomplikowane coś, jakie kiedykolwiek udało jej się zrobić.  
Lalka, może trochę większa od przeciętnej książki, była miękka i pachniała lekko naftaliną. Miała zbyt małe ciało w stosunku do głowy wielkości dwóch ludzkich pięści i przypominającej wyglądem... głowę modliszki? Uniosła zabawkę i uśmiechnęła się, unosząc tylko kącik ust.

— Jesteśmy małym, chorym duetem, mały potworze — wymamrotała i przycisnęła lalkę do piersi. Tej postanowiła nie niszczyć. W głębi siebie wiedziała doskonale, że jest za stara na zabawki. Właściwie, wiedziała to nawet nie tak głęboko, czuła to dosłownie pod skórą. Jesteś dziecinnym małym bachorem — czuła to, a głos jej taty mówił przeczucia te w jej głowie. Nadawanie myślom głosów ludzi istniejących było objawem jakiejś choroby psychicznej? Nie wiedziała. Ale laleczki nadal nie chciała zniszczyć.

* * *

  
Becky była blondynką, jak jej starszy brat i teraz rysowała całkiem dobrze. Margaret raz nawet zapozowała i nawet ucieszyła się z wesołego: Wyglądasz cudownie, Margo! usłyszanego od przyjaciółki. Chciała pozować więcej, ale nie miała pojęcia, czy byłoby to... w porządku. Becky rysowała coraz lepiej i miała inne zajęcia, niż wypełnianie próśb Margaret. To było w porządku.

Poprawiła włosy, wygładziła brązową sukienkę i uśmiechnęła się do Becky. Becky zawsze nosiła spodnie, ścinała krótko włosy i śmiała się tak cudownie, że od razu zarażała dobrym humorem i Margo wielokrotnie tego doświadczyła. Nieważne, czy na jej twarzy goiły się siniaki, czy nie mogła spać przez wszechobecne krzyki, śmiech Rebecki Winter zawsze potrafił doprowadzić ją do radosnych łez. Tego brakowało, ponieważ Margaret Robins w ogóle nie miała poczucia humoru. Ani gustu do niczego.

— Margo, idziesz z nami w piątek do kina? — zapytała pewnego dnia Becky, pochylając się nad szkicownikiem. Nie chciała pokazać, co rysowała, ale cokolwiek to było, naprawdę ją zajmowało.

— Z wami, znaczy?

— Będę ja i Tommy. Jak zawsze. Wiesz, że nie dogaduję się z innymi chłopcami. Mama mi za to truje głowę, ale nic na to nie poradzę.

— Chłopcy ssą.

— Racja. To jak? Idziesz? Tommy sam zaproponował, że nas zawiezie. I kupi bilety, bo idziemy na film tego, no... Hitchcocka. — Margaret uniosła głowę znad książki, którą czytała i uśmiechnęła się. — Widzę zaintrygowanie na twojej twarzy? Pójdziesz z nami, racja?

— Tata mnie zabije, jeśli pójdę. — Skrzywiła się i zacisnęła pięść. Jej ojciec był dziwnym człowiekiem. Nie pamiętała właściwie, by powiedział jej kiedyś "kocham cię", chociaż ona mówiła mu to co wieczór. Może nie powinna była oczekiwać odpowiedzi? Przecież zawsze powtarzano jej, że dzieci muszą kochać rodziców, więc może ojciec nie odpowiadał, bo to było oczywiste? Nie wiedziała. Ale — chociaż nigdy nie powiedział jej wprost, że ją kocha — zawsze, gdy podnosił pięść mamrotał tak cicho, że ledwie słyszała słowa, które prawie łamały jej serce (to wszystko z miłości Peggy, z miłości). Potem siadał przed małym telewizorem, brał w dłoń piwo i pił, aż zasnął. Zawsze na chwilę przed tym, mówił jej głośno i wyraźnie: Nie hałasuj, Peggy, tatuś musi spać. Ona przytakiwała i przytakiwała i przytakiwała tak odkąd pamiętała. Na samym początku płakała.

Potem już nie. Potem przekonała się, że nie było warto.

Ale nienawidziła, kiedy nazywał ją Peggy.

— Tata mnie zabije... — powtórzyła wyrywając się z ciągu myśli — chyba że się nie dowie. — Nie zrobiłaby tego wcześniej, uświadomiła sobie. Ale towarzystwo... z Becky zawsze czuła, że może więcej. Jeśli to miało oznaczać karę, ból, czy cokolwiek innego, to trudno. Była w stanie to wytrzymać. Bo miała dla kogo.  
W piątkowy wieczór, gdy jej ojciec zasnął, wyciągnęła z szafy wyblakłą sukienkę i tym razem wyszła w niej z domu. Nigdy nie czuła się piękniejsza, niż tamtej nocy, w wyblakłym ubraniu, z czerwoną szminką na ustach i w baletkach. Szkoda, że ta noc stała się jej końcem.

* * *

  
Wymknęła się przez okno, aby uniknąć krążącej pod domu mamy i pobiegła ku ulicy, gdzie czekało auto. Jakby z nią kontrastując było całkiem niebieskie, a za kierownicą siedział Tommy Winter. Na siedzeniu pasażera zaś Becky. Wsiadła z tyłu, wsunęła głowę między siedzenia i uśmiechnęła się do przyjaciółki.

— Tata się zgodził? — zapytał Tommy, skręcając w kierunku kina. Becky uderzyła go w ramię, ale Margo potrząsnęła głową.

— Nie wyraził sprzeciwu w oczywisty sposób, czyli tak. Nie mówmy o nim, w porządku? Chcę się cieszyć filmem.

— Nie martw się, Margo, Tommy przeprasza. — Tommy milczał. Becky uderzyła go ponownie, na tyle, by poczuł i nie stracił panowania nad kierownicą, bo gdyby to się stało, cała trójka by zginęła. — Prawda, Tommy?

— Ta, przepraszam, Peggy. — Skrzywiła się. Becky już miała uderzyć brata po raz kolejny, ale zerknęła na Margo i uspokoiła się. Nie było warto mścić się za ślad na psychice wykonany przez kogoś innego. A już na pewno nie na niewinnej osobie, która tylko nie chciała mówić całego imienia Margaret. Dziewczyna oparła się na fotelu i odetchnęła lekko. Po chwili się uśmiechnęła. Nie mogła doczekać się filmu.

Na sali kinowej siedziała między rodzeństwem i nie potrafiła oderwać wzroku od ekranu, kiedy ciemna postać zakradała się do biorącej prysznic kobiety. Słyszała gdzieś w tle głosy innych widzów, zaniepokojone głosy, ale sama milczała jak zaklęta, w skupieniu obserwując bieg wydarzeń. Zastanawiała się, czy główna bohaterka ucieknie mordercy, chociaż jej los wydawał się być już przesądzony. Była osaczona w łazience, a napastnik odgradzał jedyne wejście. Kiedy zasłona prysznica odsunęła się, a z ekranu rozbrzmiała straszna muzyka, Tommy złapał mocno za oparcia krzesła, Becky zasłoniła oczy, a Margo wzdrygnęła się tak gwałtownie, jakby ktoś poraził ją prądem i zacisnęła pięści. Kilka chwil później, gdy napięcie zaczęło opadać poczuła coś spływającego po palcach i zerknęła na nie.  
Zbladła. Mimo tego, że w sali kinowej było ciemno, to ekran dawał akurat tyle światła, by dostrzegła ciemny płyn oraz kształt tkwiący w dłoni. Czuła też ból, jakby dopiero teraz jej mózg zarejestrował to, że była ranna. Trzymała nóż. Trzymała w ręku stworzony jej mocą nóż, a stworzyła go, bo spanikowała podczas oglądania. Rozejrzała się, ale Becky wciąż zasłaniała oczy, a Tommy patrzył na ekran, więc wsunęła ostrze pod siedzenie, a ranę... Skoncentrowała się i po chwili trzymała w dłoni czerwony materiał. Kawałek, ale wystarczył, aby zasłonić i krew i ranę.

Zbudowała coś bezwiednie, a to się nigdy wcześniej nie wydarzyło... chyba że naprawdę się bała. Nie poddawała się instynktowi. Jej moc tak nie działała... prawda? Margo nie powiedziała nikomu, nawet swojej mamie o tym, co potrafiła. Znaczy, była pewna, że jej mama coś podejrzewa, ale nigdy nie powiedziała wprost. Po prostu nie mogła, to byłoby... niebezpieczne. Nie śmiała myśleć, co by się stało, gdyby ktokolwiek dowiedział się o jej możliwościach. Czasami nawet śniła o byciu poddanym sekcji żywcem, o metalowym stole i ostrych lampach, które raziły jej wzrok przez cały czas, od nowa i od nowa. Zawsze wtedy budziła się z krzykiem, a jej moc drżała. Po takim koszmarze zwykle znajdowała w swoim łóżku przedmioty przypominające broń, albo widziane w śnie. Topornie wykonane z jakiegoś nietrwałego materiału, ale potrafiła rozpoznać ich rozwinięte wersje.

Nagle poczuła, że nie może oddychać. Że musi wyjść z kina, że potrzebne jej powietrze. Było zbyt wiele ludzi i każdy mógł zobaczyć. Zapomniała o filmie i swojej poprzedniej radości i wstała nagle, rzucając szybkie "przepraszam" do Becky. Usłyszała mamroty zdenerwowania, kiedy przeszła przed oglądającymi widzami i wyskoczyła z sali prosto na korytarz.

Nadal nie mogła oddychać. Zacisnęła palce, krew zwilżyła materiał i Margo wybiegła na dwór, na tyły kina, gdzie dopadła do drewnianego płotu i przyłożyła do niego głowę. Wepchnęła zdrową dłoń w usta, tłumiąc paniczny krzyk. Uspokój się — powiedziała do siebie. Uspokój się, uspokój się, uspokój się, uspokój!  
Zacisnęła palce, krew zaczęła płynąć i kapać na chodnik, a jej oddech był tak szybki, że prawie go nie czuła. Zdusiła krzyk, kiedy coś zdraniło ją w drugą rękę. Spojrzała tam i spostrzegła... swoje dzieło. Było to tępe, postrzępione ostrze, najpewniej żelazne, które stworzyła pod wpływem paniki. Odrzuciła przedmiot z obrzydzeniem patrząc na kształt, które miało. Wydawało się niemal... wulgarne. Ale to ją nieco otrzeźwiło. Zdołała uspokoić nieco oddech wpatrując się w zakrwawioną broń. Wtedy jednak coś zasłoniło światła lamp ulicznych, które do tej pory oświetlały część zaułka. Margo podniosła głowę, a widząc wysokiego mężczyznę w czarnym stroju (oczywiście, patrzyła pod światło, wszystko było w nim czarne) napięła się.

— Margaret Robins jak mniemam — powiedział niewyraźnie, a Margo zmarszczyła brwi. Nie był Amerykaninem. Na pewno nim nie był. Miał akcent, który słyszała do tej pory u jednej osoby i był to akcent rosyjski. Sowieci? Tutaj? — Widzi panna, mamy do panny sprawę najwyższej wagi. Moją organizację doszły słuchy, że posiada panienka nadzwyczajne umiejętności, mam rację? — Milczał przez chwilę, a ona zorientowała się, że wpatrywał się w ostrze, które zbudowała. Zaklęła w myślach tak paskudnie, że gdyby ojciec ją usłyszał, sprałby jej skórę i ugięła nogi. Tak czuje się zwierze w pułapce? — zastanowiła się.

— Wygląda na to, że nasz mały informator miał co do ciebie rację. Zaiste, masz niezwykłe umiejętności, które przydadzą się naszej grupie. — Kontynuował mężczyzna. Margo przełknęła ślinę i przycisnęła plecy do płotu.

— Kto... — zdołała wykrztusić przez zaciśnięte gardło. Pot spływał jej po plecach, a krew po palcach i była tak przerażona jak jeszcze nigdy. Nawet lęk, który pojawiał się za każdym razem, gdy ojciec przechodził przed drzwiami jej pokoju nie równał się temu, co odczuwała teraz. Wtedy wiedziała czego się spodziewać. Teraz, w tej uliczce, nie mogła nawet drgnąć i to ją przerażało.

— Kto cię wydał? Cóż, zazwyczaj nasi informatorzy są poufni, ale członkowie rodziny chyba mogą to wiedzieć. — Chciała zwymiotować. Teraz naprawdę chciała zwymiotować. — Muszę jednak powiedzieć, że pan Robert Robins był naprawdę zszokowany, kiedy do nas zatelefonował i powiedział pełnym przerażenia tonem, że jego córka tworzy przedmioty siłą woli.

— Jak...

— Myślałaś zapewne, że sprytnie się ukrywasz, ale my mamy sposoby, aby sprawdzić informacje, które nam dostarczają. Byliśmy... mile zaskoczeni widząc rezultaty. — Margo zaschło w ustach. Mężczyzna kiwnął lekko dłonią. — Pójdziesz teraz z nami. Ach, i nie martw się o rodziców. O nich również zadbamy.  
Wtedy rzuciła się do ataku, z nowym ostrzem w dłoni. Wtedy też ktoś uderzył ją w tył głowy, gwiazdy rozbłysły jej przed oczami i upadła na brudny chodnik, plamiąc sukienkę mamy. Przez moment nie widziała przez łzy. Potem straciła przytomność.

* * *

  
Osiem lat później stała przed niskim, odrażającym człowiekiem, który z równie ohydnym uśmiechem przedstawił się jej jako Arnim Zola i, który z zadowoleniem czytał wyniki jej badań. Towarzyszył im ten sam człowiek, który ocalił jej życie, Nikita Vasilijewicz, który zadawał jej pytania. Znała odpowiedzi.

— Kim jesteś?

— Patologią.

— Kim byłaś wcześniej?

— Nikim.

— Co potrafisz?

— Zmienić rzeczywistość.

— Do kogo należysz?

— Do HYDRY.

— Hail HYDRA.

— Hail HYDRA.

Następnie po prostu poczuła zimno i zamknęła oczy.

* * *

  
**2014, lokalizacja nieznana, Siergiej Wierenowski**

Generał Siergiej Wierenowski patrzył długo na komorę kriogeniczną, gdzie spała dawna Margaret Robins. Krótkie włosy miała pokryte szronem, oczy zamknięte i wyglądała jak umarła. Każdy inny, niewtajemniczony w techniki HYDRY pomyślałby, że trzymają w lodzie nie superbroń mającą przyprowadzić Zimowego Żołnierza, a zwyczajnego trupa.

— Kiedy ją wyciągniecie z lodu poddacie ją szkoleniu — zaczął, nie odwracając wzroku od zamrożonej kobiety. — Ma nauczyć się funkcjonować w tym świecie, umieć wmieszać się w tłum i rozmawiać, żeby nie zdradzić tego, kim jest w ciągu pięciu minut. Kiedy Zimowy Żołnierz Beta będzie gotowy do akcji przeprowadzimy treningi ich obojga. Nauczą się działać jak jeden organizm. Rozumiemy się? Tak? To wyciągnijcie ją z tej zamrażarki, bo nie mamy czasu!  
Rozległ się alarm, zwiastujący wybudzanie i komora kriogeniczna zaparowała. Kilka minut później otworzyła się i dziewczyna wypadła na ziemię, lądując na kolanach. Miała prosty strój szpitalny, a Siergiej miał nadzieję, że będzie w lepszym stanie, niż pierwszy Zimowy Żołnierz, którego po przebudzeniu trzeba było uspokajać, bo zachowywał się jak przerażona bestia.

— Witamy w nowym świecie. Jestem generał Siergiej Wierenowski, twój nowy dowódca. — powiedział, kiedy dziewczyna chwiejnie się wyprostowała. — I mam dla ciebie misję.

— Jestem gotowa na rozkazy — wymamrotała.

— Twoja misja to sprowadzenie do nas Zimowego Żołnierza. — Spojrzała na niego zaskoczona, a Siergiej uśmiechnął się mimowolnie. Jednak nie wszystkie obiekty, które HYDRA trzymała w lodówkach były bezmyślnymi marionetkami, pozbawionymi emocji. Ta tutaj przypominała raczej rodzeństwo Romanoff, niż Żołnierza. Dobrze. Dobrze... — pomyślał i kontynuował: — Nie bądź taka zaskoczona. Chodź ze mną, a wszystko ci wyjaśnię. Sprowadzisz do domu Pięść HYDRY... z pomocą pewnego obiektu, który masz wspierać. — Przytaknęła.

— Słucham zatem szczegółów misji. — A on jej wszystko powiedział.

* * *

  
Pięć miesięcy później dziewczyna stała obok niego w pełnym mundurze, patrząc na w pełni rozwiniętego klona Zimowego Żołnierza. Siergiej zerkał na nią kątem oka, obserwując reakcje. Była zafascynowana, to mógł potwierdzić od razu. Dobrze. Bardzo dobrze. Wiedział, że jeśli zainteresuje się Betą, jak Pierce oryginałem, to ich relacja będzie polegała na szacunku jednej strony i pogardy drugiej. A Beta musiał pozostać poddany wszystkim rozkazom. Nie mogli wprowadzić mu do mózgu oprogramowania, jak to zrobili z oryginalnym Żołnierzem, ale użyli trochę innej taktyki. Czip wszczepiony w kark, aktywowany zdalnie był odpowiedni na czas misji.  
Siergiej patrzył na naukowców, powoli obniżających poziom płynu w kapsule nowego Żołnierza. A potem patrzył, jak pada on na kolana, niezdolny do utrzymania ciała w pionie i rozgląda się przerażonymi oczami. W tamtym momencie naprawdę wyglądał jak oryginał. Siergiej prawie się uśmiechnął, a potem zrobił krok naprzód, stając tuż przed klonem.

— Witam w nowym świecie. Jestem generał Siergiej Wierenowski, twój nowy dowódca. I mam dla ciebie misję.


	3. Smell of the flesh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dezorientacja była z nim od pierwszych momentów życia.

**2014, lokalizacja nieznana, ???**

Jego pierwszym wspomnieniem był zapach.

Cóż, nie tyle pierwszym, jak później zrozumiał. Nie, to było pierwsze własne wspomnienie. Pierwszym wspomnieniem, jakie wyniósł ze świata był zapach nieprzypominający absolutnie niczego, obcy, dziwny i przerażający. Nieprzyjemny. Tak ostry, że nie mógł oddychać i chociaż dochodziły do niego jakieś szmery, to jego uszy pozostawały zatkane i nie rozumiał co się działo.

Nic nie rozumiał.

Nie mógł oddychać.

Potrzebował powietrza!

Otworzył usta, zachłysnął się zapachem i dziwnym śluzem (boże to ten śluz to był zapach śluzu). Splunął, zadrżał i upadł na pośladki niezdolny do powstania, czy zrozumienia, co się dookoła działo. Wydał z siebie prawie zwierzęcy skowyt, zasłonił i tak zatkane uszy, a palce wplótł w długie włosy, szarpiąc za nie. Nie wiedział jak nazwać to, co teraz odczuwał. Niemożność oddychania, uczucie, jakby coś niesamowicie ciężkiego naciskało mu na klatkę piersiową, kompletny mętlik w głowie-  
Zaraz.

W jego głowie były wspomnienia, ale nie jego wspomnienia. Ludzie, których nie rozpoznawał, doznania, których nigdy nie odczuł i tam było słowo, którego potrzebował. Kimkolwiek była osoba, której wspomnienia miał kiedyś doświadczyła ataku... paniki. Nie mógł oddychać, drżał konwulsyjnie, z ust wyrywały mu się szlochy i nie potrafił tego powstrzymać. Nie wiedział jak. Nie wiedział... niczego. Znał wspomnienia innej osoby, a nie swoje i...  
Ktoś przykucnął przed nim i wsunął mu coś w dłoń. Zacisnął palce tak mocno, że myślał, że zniszczy przedmiot, ale ten tylko zmienił kształt. Spojrzał tam, widząc jak zielona zabawka, chyba kiedyś mająca kształt kuli deformuje się pod jego naciskiem. Ścisnął mocniej, nic się nie wydarzyło. Na razie nie... nie panikował, wziął głęboki oddech i zdołał się rozejrzeć. Ludzie w białych strojach otaczali go, patrząc zza okularów z bezpiecznej odległości, a przed nim kucała kobieta. Miała krótkie, brązowe włosy, podobne oczy i delikatny uśmiech na twarzy, jakby wymuszony. Kawałek za nią stał zaś starszy mężczyzna w krótkich włosach i postawie mówiącej, by z nim nie zadzierać.  
Nagle znowu nie potrafił złapać oddechu. Zacisnął palce tak mocno, że zabolało.

— Spokojnie — powiedziała kobieta. — Skup się na moim głosie. Oddychaj. Po prostu oddychaj. — To był rozkaz i on rozumiał rozkazy. Prawie tak dobrze, jak ten, od którego miał wspomnienia. Niewyraźny błysk jednego (krzesło zawsze siadałeś na krzesło i zaczynałeś krzyczeć) zatlił się lekko i zniknął. On nie zna tej kobiety, ale ufa jej słowom. Ufa, że wie, co należy zrobić i stara się wypełnić polecenie.

— Widzisz? Jest w porządku — kontynuuje ona, otaczając jego ramiona kocem. Nie może nie czuć wdzięczności i chce ją jakoś wyrazić, ale nie może znaleźć słów... nie, problem jest inny. Wie, jakich słów użyć, tak jak tamten wiedział. Nie wie jak mówić. Ta myśl prawie sprawia, ża panikuje ponownie, ale ściska zabawkę i stara się uspokoić. — Kiwnij głową, jeśli masz na myśli "tak" — mówi kobieta, jakby czytała mu w myślach. — Pokręć nią na "nie". Rozumiesz?  
Kiwa głową.

— Wiesz, gdzie jesteś?

Kręci głową.

— Czy wiesz kim jesteś?

Nie.

— Czy słyszałeś, co mówił do ciebie generał?

Generał? Jeśli to były te szumy z wcześniej... Nie. Nie, nie słyszał.

— Jesteś Zimowy Żołnierz Beta. Sklonowany do wielkich rzeczy — mówi mężczyzna za kobietą, generał, jak przypuszcza. — Twoją misją jest schwytać swój zdradziecki oryginał i sprowadzić go tutaj. Do domu.

— Do domu — powtarza jak w transie i kiwa głową. Generał ma inny ton, niz kobieta, ale nie sprzeciwi się żadnemu z nich. Wydają rozkazy i się go nie boją. Tylko ktoś, kto ma dosyć mocy, by go powstrzymać nie bałby się go. Wie to z pamięci tamtego, który musi być jego oryginałem.

— To jest Patologia, owoc projektu Nowy Jork. Ma za zadanie wspierać cię w twojej misji i być przewodnikiem po świecie.

— Rozumiem... generale. — Tak należało odpowiedzieć, już to zrozumiał.

— Odbędziecie razem krótki trening przygotowawczy — oznajmił generał i odwrócił się od nich. — Oczekuję, że nauczycie się współpracować szybko, abyśmy mogli wyruszyć na poszukiwania. Zajmijcie się tym — wskazał na niego machnięciem dłoni — Łowca HYDRY nie może być ukazywany w tak żałosny sposób.  
Zapach pozostawał przy nim cały czas. Dopiero później zrozumiał, że tym, co go tak obrzydziło był zapach mięsa pochodzący z płynu, w którym powstał.

* * *

 

**2015, lokalizacja nieznana, Zimowy Żołnierz Beta**

Po kilku (kilkunastu?) tygodniach już wszystko, co musiał wiedzieć o swoim celu i sposobach jego walki. Wiedział, jak używać dziesięciu rodzajów broni, jak przetrwać w dziczy i jak współpracować ze swoją nową partnerką. Czy... pierwszą. Mgliste wspomnienia rudych włosów musiały należeć do tego poprzedniego, oryginalnego Żołnierza. Patologia okazała się być... osobą, którą najlepiej opisałby jako ciekawą. Była poważna, ale kiedy na niego patrzyła wyczuwał i nienawiść i współczucie i inne rzeczy, których nie rozumiał. Był Zimowym Żołnierzem Beta, silniejszą i mocniejszą wersją oryginału. Nie potrzebował współczucia.  
Musiał jednak akceptować siłę sojuszniczki. Patologia tworzyła przedmioty z powietrza, nawet w biegu. W czasie treningów, podczas których on nie mógł używać broni palnej, czy jakiejkolwiek innej ze względu na swoją siłę, ona budowała wszystko na bieżąco i niszczyła, kiedy już tego nie potrzebowała. Nie wygrała w bezpośredniej walce, ale osłabiła go granatami dymnymi, a potem wpakowała mu w żyły kilkanaście dawek środka uspokajającego. Walczyła z cienia, stamtąd też pochodziła. Nigdy jednak nie pozwolił jej wygrać z bliska. Wtedy nie miała szans.

— Nie walczy bezpośrednio, bo jej zadaniem jest ciebie osłaniać — wyjaśnił mu człowiek nadzorujący ich trening. Przedstawił się jako Dymitr, ale kazał do siebie mówić po prostu "proszę pana". — To ty będziesz walczył z Zimowym Żołnierzem, Beta. To ty masz go przycisnąć i tutaj przywlec. Patologia będzie przyjmować za ciebie pociski, tworzyć broń, ale nie będzie walczyć z nim na pięści, bo zginie.

— Czemu wysyłać na taką misję kogoś, kto może zginąć, proszę pana? — zapytał. To nie było logiczne posunięcie. Skoro była słabsza od Żołnierza, to czemu miała iść na misję, by z nim walczyć? Dymitr patrzył na niego przez chwilę, nim odpowiedział.

— Tu chodzi o osłonę. Nie tylko w walce, ale i w cywilu. Pierwszy Zimowy Żołnierz wtapiał się w tłum, ale to Patologię szkolono w tropieniu i chowaniu. To Patologia zna w waszym głupim duecie dwanaście języków i to ona uczyła się o tym świecie, kiedy ty sobie dojrzewałeś. Poza tym nie jesteś kuloodporny, ona potrafi stworzyć coś co jest.

— Nie rozumiem.

— Inaczej. Nie udźwignie tamtego sama i musi cię pilnować, żebyś był w stanie go przynieść. Teraz wracaj do tego, co miałeś robić. — Uniósł brwi. — Musisz ukończyć jeszcze biegi, prawda?

— Tak, proszę pana. — Nadal nie rozumiał, czemu potrzebował wsparcia, ale wiedział, że nie należy już pytać. Być może odpowie mu sama Patologia, dlaczego została wysłana do ochrony broni, która przecież nie musi wrócić z misji żywa. Podzielił się swoim pytaniem, kiedy trenowała tworzenie broni i strzelanie do celu sekundę po ukończeniu budowy. Według Dymitra był to trudny proces wymagający stałego skupienia, ale kobieta zwróciła na niego uwagę po jakimś czasie. Kiedy zaś zapytał, nie zastanawiała się nad odpowiedzią i po prostu rzuciła sucho:

— Nie chcą marnować środków na budowę nowego ciebie, jeśli zginiesz w walce z twoim oryginałem. — Nie był przekonany. Jeśli HYDRA chciała mogła przecież zbudować całą armię. I był pewien, że nie zginąłby w walce z Zimowym Żołnierzem, skoro był silniejszy. — Może nie chcą? Zastanowiłeś się nad tym? Ponadto siła to nie wszystko. Tamten ma doświadczenie bojowe sięgające siedemdziesięciu lat wstecz. Ty masz siłę fizyczną, ale żadnego doświadczenia. To mam ja. — Podrzuciła pistolet, który rozpadł się na drobne cząsteczki i stworzyła nowy. Skupiła się na celu, rozmowę uznając za zakończoną.

Zmarszczył brwi. Miał wątpliwości, którymi jednak dzielić się już nie chciał. Bo nie potrafił zrozumieć, dlaczego broń miałaby potrzebować przewodnika. Był pewien, że znalazłby oryginał samodzielnie i sprowadził go do HYDRY. Nawet jeśli nie, mogli go zastąpić. Ewentualnie... nie chcieli, by zginął, bo szło o czas potrzebny do osiągnięcia odpowiedniego wzrostu. Był pewny, że jego okres dojrzewania wynosił około dwudziestu lat, w trakcie których pompowano w niego nieco ulepszone serum, zapewniające niesamowite umiejętności fizyczne. Gdyby zginął, oryginał by zniknął, ukrył się, a oni nie mogli tracić kolejnych dwóch dekad na hodowanie następnego.  
To wydawało mu się dość logiczne, by być prawdopodobnym powodem wysłania z nim opiekunki.

* * *

  
Patologia uczy się walczyć, jak Czarne Wdowy z Czerwonego Pokoju. Choć on już nie funkcjonuje, istnieją pozostałości, w tym ludzie pracujący tam. Jedna z nich to stara, ale niewątpliwie silna kobieta, która patrzy na Patologię i mamrocze pod nosem. On widzi to z boku, kiedy walczą ze sobą w sali, tym razem bez używania mocy dziewczyny.

— Mówiłam o trzymaniu się w martwym polu, tępa dziewczyno! — krzyknęła stara kobieta, a Patologia drgnęła. Jest inna podczas tej walki i on potrafi to wyczuć. Zauważa różnicę, kiedy jest tak znacząca. W normalnych okolicznościach Patologia już zniknęłaby mu z oczu, poruszając się cicho jak cienie, ukrywając za dostępnymi przedmiotami, a w ostatniej chwili wyskakując zza zasłony i rzucając się na niego. Nie pokonała go tą taktyką tylko dlatego, że ma dobry zmysł równowagi i nie dał się aż tak łatwo z niej wytrącić. Tym razem Patologia była spięta, rzucała co jakiś czas spojrzenia na treserkę, tylko po to, by zaraz odskoczyć, ponieważ on zanadto się zbliżył.  
Kiedy uderzył ją w twarz, posyłając na ziemię i pozbawiając przytomności po prostu skrócił jej upokorzenie i przy okazji złamał nos. Spojrzał na tresera, oczekując kolejnego rozkazu i nie spodziewał się tego, co nastąpiło później. Zapomniał o najważniejszej zasadzie walki: nigdy nie spuszczaj oczu z przeciwnika, więc kiedy spojrzał na nią ponownie, oberwał potężnym kopniakiem prosto w brzuch. Potem podcięła mu nogi i skoczyła na niego, kiedy upadł na plecy.

— Stop! — krzyknął Dymitr, unosząc ręce. Patologia zatrzymała się z uniesioną do ciosu pięścią i zakrwawioną twarzą. Łzy płynęły jej z otwartego oka, gdyż na drugim miała pokaźnego krwiaka, a i tak zdołała go powalić. — Patologia! Złaź z niego. — Zadrżała jej ręka, ale posłuchała. On podniósł się, nawet nie krzywiąc na ból brzucha, gdzie oberwał, ani na guza z tyłu głowy. To były nieistotne obrażenia, które nie przeszkadzały w prowadzeniu misji.

— To taktyka "udawania śmierci" — wyjaśnił potem Dymitr, kiedy lekarze opatrywali Patologię. Oboje siedzieli przed swoim treserem milcząc. On, bo nie miał rozkazu, by mówić, ona bo zwyczajnie nie mogła. — Całkiem przydatna dla roślinożerców i niewielkich zwierząt. Niektóre z nich w ten sposób nabierają drapieżniki. Ale nie przypominam sobie, by twoje szkolenie ją obejmowało.

— Bo nie obejmowało, proszę pana — wymamrotała Patologia. — Zadziałałam instynktownie.

— Dać przeciwnikowi myśl, że cię znokautował, a potem uderzyć, gdy się nie spodziewa. Bardzo dobrze, bardzo dobrze... Odniosłem jednak wrażenie, że jesteś podenerwowana. — Patologia wzruszyła lekko ramionami i dotknęła opatrunku na nosie.

— Użyłam języka ciała — wyjaśniła. — Uznałam to za odpowiednią taktykę.

Dymitr skinął głową, a potem spojrzał na niego.

— Słyszałeś? Dlatego właśnie musisz mieć ją przy sobie w trakcie polowania.

* * *

Czasami treningi robili tylko we dwoje, poza wyznaczonym czasem. Dowódcy pozwalali, o ile nie zakłócali porządku bazy. Gdy odbywali te dodatkowe treningi, w specjalnie wyznaczonej, dźwiękoszczelnej sali, mogli szaleć bez żadnych ograniczeń, dlatego często kończyło się to na wielu ranach. Patologia nie ograniczała swojego tworzenia tylko do prostych pistoletów, a on miał swój karabin i noże. Jednak najdziwniej robiło się, kiedy kończyli i ona wycierała twarz z sadzy i potu, a on badał ciało w razie jakichś poważnych uszkodzeń. W czasie jednej takiej sesji, a dokładnie niedługo po niej, słyszał jak Patologia mamrocze coś pod nosem. Dopiero potem zrozumiał, że był to śpiew.

— _Number forty-seven said to number three, "you're the cutest jailbird I ever did see..._ co się stało? — zapytała i zrozumiał, że zamiast sprawdzić swoje obrażenia słuchał jej.

— Śpiewasz. — Zamrugała zaskoczona.

— Serio? Hm, może mam jakieś błędy w... ugh, ostatnio nie odbywałam kontroli z psychologiem HYDRY, możliwe, że coś mi szwankuje. — Zamilkła, potarła twarz i przeciągnęła ręką po krótkich włosach, które jednak robiły się dłuższe z każdym tygodniem. — Śpiewałam?

— Nie było źle.

— To nieistotne. Sądzisz, że powinnam to zgłosić? — Wzruszył ramionami. Nie był tutaj od podejmowania decyzji, Patologia była w tym lepiej wyszkolona. — Racja... cóż, to tylko głupi śpiew, nic poza tym. Nie będę zawracać tym głowy panu Dymitrowi.  
Po tym incydencie przyłapał się na słuchaniu, czy śpiewała za każdym razem, gdy mieli prywatny trening. I faktycznie, złapał ją jak śpiewała kilkukrotnie, ale najbardziej odczuł ten ostatni raz. Przynajmniej ostatni w bazie.

Było to jakiś czas po poprzednim incydencie, na niedługo przez oficjalnym rozpoczęciem ich misji, dlatego oboje byli popychani do granic swoich możliwości na wszystkich treningach. Granice przekraczali na swoich dwuosobowych, gdzie nie było żadnej publiki. Do tej pory ten śpiew stał się ich wspólnym, małym sekretem. Czymś, co było tylko między nimi. Nie przeszkadzało mu to. I tym razem nie zwrócił jej uwagi, pozwalając sobie słuchać jak trochę zachrypniętym głosem śpiewała coś, co brzmiało bardzo wesoło i kontrastowało z jej zakrwawioną twarzą, siniakami na całym ciele i skrajnym wyczerpaniem.

— _Some people say a man is made outta mud, a poor man's made outta muscle and blood, muscle and blood and skin and bones..._ — Czuł się dziwnie, kiedy tego słuchał. Nie źle, tylko dziwnie. Nie było to... coś, co czuł kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Nigdy nie czuł się tak, jakby miał ochotę faktycznie dołączyć do Patologii w cichym śpiewaniu, znaczy aż do teraz. I nigdy dotąd jego twarz nie była tak napięta, w pozytywny sposób. Nie rozumiał dlaczego była taka napięta, dopóki nie spojrzał w lustro.

Uśmiechał się.

Uśmiechał się i to dlatego bolała go twarz.

Uśmiechał się, bolała go twarz, a to dlatego, że lubił, jak Patologia śpiewała.

Był bronią, nie powinien był... lubić. Bronie nie miały preferencji, zabijały tego, kogo wskazał im właściciel, prawda? _Ale_ — odezwał się głos w jego głowie, dziwny, podobny do jego, ale jednocześnie zupełnie inny — _jeśli jesteś bronią to czemu zwracasz się do siebie jako "on", a nie "to"? I broń nie lubiłaby muzyki, bo nie ma preferencji, racja?_

Racja. Ale skoro nie był bronią... to kim?

Prychnął zirytowany i usiadł na podłodze. Te myśli były potwornie dezorientujące. Nie podobało mu się to. Ale ten głos jeszcze nie skończył i odezwał się raz jeszcze, aż ociekając zadowoleniem.

_Gdybyś był prawdziwą bronią nie powiedziałbyś "nie podoba mi się to", racja?_

— Zamknij się — wymamrotał i spojrzał na Patologię, upewniając się, że tego nie usłyszała. Na szczęście dziewczyny nie było już w sali. Westchnął, podniósł swój karabin i wstał. Gdyby był bronią nie zależałoby mu na jej aprobacie. Chyba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> teksty piosenek tutaj użyte to:  
> Elvis Presley - Jailhause Rock oraz Tennesee Ernie Ford - Sixteen Tons


End file.
